Back At Your Door
by ponks19
Summary: One-Shot. Something always leads House back to Cameron's door. My first fic written last May but never posted here. A song fic to Maroon 5.


Title: Back at your door

Author: ponks19

Pairing: House/Cameron

Rating: PG

A/N: First attempt at a fic. I got the idea and it wouldn't get out of my head until I wrote it out.

Disclaimer: Do not own.

* * *

Wilson had called, paged, and pestered him throughout the day trying to convince him to at least make an appearance at her farewell party, but he just couldn't. He shrugged it off saying that he didn't care, but Wilson knew better. House didn't want her to go, but he was too stubborn to ask her to stay.

He sat alone in his office, staring at the window. He twirled his cane in one hand while holding a coffee mug full of scotch in the other. They had left over an hour ago, he assumed, although he never glanced at the clock so he couldn't know for sure.

He heard the door open but didn't even turn around. He took a sip of his drink.

"House...do you want a ride home?"

"Only if you're buying the pizza"

They walked out to the parking lot in silence. As they got to the car, Wilson opened his mouth to speak when House cut in. "I know what you're going to say, and don't even bother. I know they are at The Ferry House and I don't care. She paid her dues. She gave her notice. There's nothing else to say."

Wilson shook his head and climbed into the driver's seat, started the car, and drove towards House's place.

"Where do you want to order from?"

"Actually, I think I'll go with a liquid diet tonight," House said with a wink, "thanks for the ride. See you tomorrow." And with that, House headed up to his front door. He opened his door but merely stepped inside to grab the keys to his corvette. He waited a few minutes to ensure that Wilson was gone, and he headed back outside.

* * *

It was after midnight and House was running low on gas as he continuously circled the block of Cameron's apartment. Each time he stopped the car and began to get out, he changed his mind and continued to drive. But enough was enough. He got out of the car and limped up the stairs to Cameron's third floor apartment.

* * *

Allison Cameron had just finished packing up the last of her belongings, and she moved all the boxes closer to the front door. She wanted everything close by so that the movers could get everything quickly instead of taking their fine time with their ridiculously high hourly fee.

She had just gotten settled in her bed when she heard a familiar knock at her door. She threw on a sweatshirt and went to answer it.

"House? What are you doing here? It's almost 1 in the morn-" but he was nowhere in sight. Cameron was puzzled and looked up and down the hallway for her boss. She retreated and began to close the door but as she looked down, something on the floor caught her eye.

She grinned as she bent over to pick up the CD case. There was a note attached to it:

_Track 1. Listen to it. It's good. – G.H._

She popped the CD into her stereo and pressed play.

_ From the moment the lights went off  
Everything had changed  
Lie awake in an empty room  
In my head it all feels the same_

_Like the taste of the day you left  
That still lingers on my breath  
And the dampness of tears that left  
A stain where you had wept_

_All alone with the negligee  
That still hangs off of my bed  
I keep meaning to give it away  
But I just leave it there instead_

_No need to cry about it  
I cannot live without it  
Every time I wind up back at your door_

_Why do you do this to me?  
You penetrate right through me  
Every time I wind up back at your door_

_3 more days 'til I see your face  
I'm afraid it's far too much  
Cook a meal and fix up the place  
Dial your number, hang it up_

_If I took you for granted  
I apologize for acting tough  
You're my reason for living  
And there's no way I'm giving up, oh_

_Don't need to cry about it  
I cannot live without it  
Every time I wind up back at your door_

_Why do you do this to me?  
You penetrate right through me  
Every time I wind up back at your door_

_Now every evening is a bitter fight  
And I'm eating home alone on a Friday night  
I know what your friends say  
You're just wasting your love and time  
I will never let you change your mind_

_No need to cry about it  
I cannot live without it  
Every time I wind up back at your door_

_Why do you do this to me?  
You penetrate right through me  
Every time I wind up back at your door_

_No need to cry about it  
I may just die without it  
Every time I wind up back at your door_

_Why do you do this to me?  
You penetrate right through me  
Every time I wind up back at your door_

_Every time I wind up back at your door  
Every time I wind up back at your door_

She snatched up her car keys and ran out of her apartment. As she approached her car, she froze in shock. House walked up to her and without saying a word, he put his arms around her small waist and pulled her in close. There was no hesitance when their lips met, only longing. The kiss broke after what seemed like eternity, and they both needed a few moments to catch their breath.

"Musicians could always say things better than I ever could."

The end.


End file.
